


Your First Time

by GreenElf322



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Cute, Fluff, Hugs, I'm Bad At Tagging, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Sweet, literally all of the cutest interactions i could think of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenElf322/pseuds/GreenElf322
Summary: An afternoon where Akaashi visits Bokuto in college. Simple, but sweet.





	

Akaashi couldn’t help but smile as Bokuto grabbed his hand and pulled him to the trees that littered the yard in front of Bokuto’s dorm, his ENO in his other hand. Akaashi had given him the hammock for Christmas a few months ago, thinking that Bo would prefer a way to do his reading outside. Bokuto seemed to use the thing at least once a day, whether he lay outside doing his homework, took an outdoor nap, or even the one time he tried to turn it into a playground for squirrels but this time was different.

This was the first time Akaashi would use it with him.

Bokuto took his time in picking which trees to string up the ENO in, reminding Akaashi, “This is your first time! We have to make it special!” Akaashi fondly rolled his eyes and leaned against a tree, waiting on his boyfriend to make up his mind. “Right here!” Bokuto finally announced and the couple began to string up the ENO. 

After it was properly hung (Bokuto had never bothered to read the instructions so Akaashi made him learn the right way) and everything was safely tied, Bokuto threw himself on the ENO. It started swinging back and forth with the force of Bokuto’s jump, so he had to lean and balance awkwardly to keep from spilling out. Akaashi glared at him, without a trace of malice on his face. When it finally came to a halt, Bokuto stretched his arms out for Akaashi, who couldn’t keep a smile off his face. 

Akaashi crawled up onto Bokuto, who wrapped his arms tightly around his younger boyfriend and laid down gently. Bokuto buried his face in his boyfriend’s hair, noticing the hint of lavender shampoo Akaashi always used. Akaashi just clung tighter to Bokuto. He didn’t like to admit it, but Bokuto’s hugs were the happiest things he’d ever experienced and he missed them. The boys laid there silently for a few minutes, soaking up each other’s smell and presence. After about five minutes, Bokuto couldn’t be quiet any longer and raised his head from Akaashi’s hair and planted a kiss on his forehead. 

“What do you wanna do this weekend babe? We’ve got two whole days and I don’t wanna waste a single second!” Akaashi took a minute to reply, “Anytime I get to be with you is not a waste, Bo.” “AKAAAAASHIIIIIII!” shouted with love and adoration pouring from his voice, before Akaashi reminded him how close they were and Bokuto was yelling in his ear. He continued quietly, “I love it when you say things like that, babe. But, this weekend I want to do whatever I can to make you happy and remind you just how much I love you! So, is there anything special you REALLY want to make sure to do while you’re here?” Akaashi weakly smiled at that into Bokuto’s chest.

Squeezing his boyfriend tighter, Akaashi replied, “Honestly, right now, all I want to do is lay here with you. I miss it Bo. I miss snuggling on the bus rides, I miss cuddling into you at your house, I miss holding your hand on the way to school and back, I miss your super overwhelming hugs, I miss you. Just let me be with you and I’ll be incredibly happy.” Bokuto couldn’t reply with words, so he gave a quick nod and hugged Akaashi as tightly as possible. Their breathing slowed and before long, both boys had fallen asleep.

 

A few hours later, Akaashi woke up feeling happier and more refreshed than he had in a long time and when he looked up to see the face of the one he loved unconditionally, he knew why.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a couple using an ENO outside my dorm earlier today and well this happened. Thanks for any future kudos, comments etc! <3


End file.
